Dog Park
by LonerInuGirl
Summary: Summary: Kagome Higurashi, 23 year old girl living in a rented room, loves her pets. A dog and a cat. Every day, after work, Kagome takes her dog to the park. But what happens when she meets a strange boy at the park with his dog? InuKag.
1. Chapter 1

**Dog Park**

by: LonerInuGirl

A/N: Well, this is the first fanfic I've submitted to .But I've been writing fanfics for about a year now. I must tell you, I'm bad at spelling. I recently gave one of my friends a fanfic to read, and she loved it. This is my first Inu/Kag going theme I've writen, so be nice! Read and Review!

Chapter 1: Begining of the End.

_"Listen, Kagome. I can't see you anymore. It's just you always seem so tied up in the work and taking care of your family, that I never have time to be with you." said the man with light brown hair. His deep brown eyes gleemed down into the girl infront of him._

_"But, Houjo.." the girl started, but stampered off. Her long raven hair blowing slightly in the wind, as did her short yellow sundress. Her own eyes were full of sadness, not knowing why her boyfriend of three years would just break up with her._

_"No. I'm sorry, Kagome. But I'm ending us. I've been seeing someone else who cares more about me then you have been lately." Houjo said, turning his back to her._

_Kagome placed a clentched hand over her heart, feeling the great beating of it, faster then it should be. Her gaze dropped to the pavement under her brown sandles. She quieted a sniffle._

_"Goodbye, Kagome." said her boyfriend, taking smooth strides into his car._

_"Houjo!" Kagome yelled, tears streaming her pale peachy face. Her own dark brown eyes following where her now ex-boyfriend walked. She ran after him, seeing him step into his car. He turned the engine on and zoomed away, leaving Kagome to run in the middle of the streets, arms at her side, tear-stained cheaks, and a sad expression on her face._

_Her breath was shaky, and she couldn't help but feel unwanted. Avoided. Betrayed. Unloved. _

That was a few months ago. Kagome's mother was in the hospital at the time, her needing surgery for a failing artery. Her younger brother Souta was staying with her, while she helped her grandfather clean the family shrine and manage it. Mrs. Higurashi was fine after the sugery, but sadly the girl's grandfather died from old age.

It was seemingly going downhill in Kagome's life. And she was just twenty-two! Her father had died when she was younger, while Souta was a little over two years.

She felt Houjo had an ice heart because of why he left her. As if her life wasn't already bad enough! She thought of it as the begining of the end of her life.

--------------

"Kagome! Wake up, sweetie!" a loving voice called out towards the sleeping girl. Kagome was hidden under massive green and blue comfiters, wanting to excape the light of the sun shining in through her bedroom window.

"Go away, Sango! Who let you in, anyway?" came the muffled respone of Kagome, not showing any movement under her mound of blankets.

"Kaede did. I told her you had to wake up now. She didn't mind at all. So hurry up, would ya?" said the girl, seemingly older by a year or two. She had deep brown, almost black hair in a high pony tail, the hair style she usually wore her darklocks in. She wore a pink tank top and red over shirt, with regular jeans. She tapped her red and white sneakered foot, a habit she had gotten used to when she was getting aggravated. Her brown eyes narrowed at the girl in her bed. "Kagome, it's 10:57. Wake up already!"

A body shot up from under the covers, eyes glaring at the girl in front of her. Her blue and teal pajama top had seven buttons, the first two unbuttoned, and tied matching pants. Her ebony hair was a mess. "I don't care. I have no work today."

"Which is exactly why you are getting up! We are going to be late meeting Rin at the diner!" Sango said, pointing at Kagome's clock.

The younger girl groaned, lifting herself from her bed. She placed her bare feet on the polished wood floor, feeling the coldness against her warm skin. She walked out of her room, walking into the bathroom. She stripped her pajamas and went into the shower, feeling the warm water beating down on her. She sighed feeling the confort of the water.

After ten minutes, Kagome turned the water off, wrapped a fuzzy towal around her perfect body, and stepped out of the shower/bathtub. She walked out of the steamy bathroom, walking back into her room. She saw Sango sitting on her computer chair, awaiting her return.

"What are we doing after we meet Rin?" asked the raven-haired woman.

"Well, we were thinking about going to the mall or something." Sango said, shrugging slightly.

Kagome nodded, tossing some still wet hair behind her shoulder, looking into her drawers of clothes. She picked out a simple green button down short sleaved tee and some deep blue hip hugger jeans. She looked over at Sango, who approved. She nodded again, Sango leaving the room. Kagome placed on a white lacy bra and matching underwear. She pulled on the jeans, placing sock on her feet, and white running shoes. She pulled her shirt on over her head, straightening it out once she had buttoned up the top buton. When she had worn it last, while she was still dating Huojo, Kagome had always unbutoned atleast one button, but now she liked to conceal herself.

She sat down infront of her mirror drawer set, plugging in the blow drier and taking her soft bristled brush in her left hand and delicately brushed through her long black hair. She turned the blow drier on, her hair slowly drying. She pulled it back, placing it in a messy bun. She stood, grabbing her sweatshirt and small purse, and walked down the hall of her story of the ten storybuilding. She met Sango in the kitchen, seeing her reading the newspaper.

"Alright, nagger. Let's go." Kagome said, grabbing Sango's car keys. Sango place the newspaper down on the table, and came up next to Kagome, as they linked arms.

They stepped out of Kagome's portion of the building, locking the door, and heading down the stairs to their left. They made it to the main floor, seeing an old woman at the front desk. Her grey hair was long, and in a low pony tail. Her peachy skin was wrinkley, to the naked eye. She wore a comfortable pair of sweats and a grey short sleave.

"Good morning, Kaede." the girls said, smiling at the old woman.

"Hello again Sango. And good morning, Miss Kagome." replied the old woman. "Where are you off to, today ladies?"

"Just the Tetsusaiga Diner. And maybe the mall afterwards." Sango answered, dragging Kagome towards the exit.

"Bye Kaede!" called the younger girl, as the older one pushed her out the door.

Sango looked back at Kaede and smiled, winking at her. Kaede just smiled and winked back.

------------

"Kagome! Sango!" a voice cried out, as the two woman entered the diner. They looked to see another woman sitting at a table for three. The woman's hair was dark dark brown, a small side ponytail occupied her hair style, and she was an orange small tee and jeans. A smile planted on her face, as the girls came up to her, both giving her a hug.

"Hey Rin." Sango smiled, sitting down next to Rin.

"Yo." Kagome said, smiling, sitting opposite the both of them.

"How are you doing, Kagome." asked Rin, seriousness clear in her voice.

"I'm doin' okay." Kagome said, burying her face in her.

Rin and Sango exchanged glances, but didn't let their friend know of their secrets. They watched as the waiter came over and took Kagome's order. Then Kagome looked back at the two, her head slightly tilting her head to the left, giving a confused expression. Her friends just smiled sweetly to the bewildered girl.

_Something's up.. What's going on with them?_ thought the rvaen-haired woman, as the waiter came back with her coffee.

A/N: Yay! The first one of done! Sweet! Well, don't know what to say right now. A little bit about me. My name is Jamie, but I go by Tammy or Shadow Kagome (nicknames, don't mind 'em if you don't like 'em). I've recently turned 14 on October 7th. Alot of people think I'm way more mature for my age, writing such... Mature fanfics and stories. Well, that's about it. Hope you liked the first! Review please!

Je ne,

Shadow Kagome


	2. Chapter 2

**Dog Park**

by: LonerInuGirl

Disclaimer: LonerInuGirl does not own, or thinks, she owns InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi is the sole ruler!

**Chapter 2:** Birthday Daze

Kagome looked as Sango and Rin were in the front of Sango's car, talking while the pony-tailed girl was driving. Kagome sat in the back, no seat belt on. She felt like a little kid sitting in the back, but she just sighed it off and scooted next to the window seat. She rested on the arm rest, placing her chin on her hand.

She looked out the car window, to see the bright sun shining down on her.

_Gods that's bright._ thought the quiet girl. She let a small sigh excape her body.

The two girls infront looked behind, Sango in the rear-view mirror and Rin turning her head slightly to the right. They watched as Kagome slowly fell into her sleep.

"She gets tired alot more then usual." Sango said, glueing her eyes back to the road.

"I know. Our Kagome-chan just puts herself in her work and school, she barely has time for sleep." Rin commented, looking at her friend to the right.

"Maybe we could ask Kaede-san to keep and eye out for our innocent sleeper." she said, giving a small smirk.

"That could be an idea." the other girl agreed, as the car became silent.

The only sounds that were heard were the sounds of breathing, coming from the back seat of the car.

"Get over here, you two!" growled a groggy Kagome. She was walking in the mall, while her two friends were basically stopping at every window.

The two girls stuck their tongues out at the annoyed girl, but reluctantly walked over to her. They held their arms out, as Kagome took them in her own, and they went down the walk-way linked together.

"What stores are we going to?" asked Kagome, seeing no store she'd like to go into at the moment. But that soon changed when her gaze was caught by the sight of the Pac Sun sign. She smiled, as she and her friends entered the store.

She went over to the pants section, looking at the sizes. She saw 3 small, her size. She picked up a pair of jeans. The small tag on the jeans said Lilu Painted Boot Jean. There were two patches of faded out, one near the top front right pocket, the other on the side left leg. On the faded out parts, were small blue sparkly flower decorations.

"Hey Kags. Ooh! I like those jeans. Try 'em on!" Sango said from behind Kagome, Rin not far behind.

"You sure?" asked the girl with the jeans. Both of the other girls nodded. "Okay." she smiled, going into the dressing room.

She undid the metal button of her hip huggers, and let them fall to the ground. She kicked them aside, placing them on the built in seat with her foot. She placed her legs in, one at a time, and jumped up, pulling the jeans on all the way. She zippered and buttoned it up, looking at the long mirror on the door. She turned to the side, seeing the veiw of her bottom.

_Looks good._ she thought to herself.

'Looks good? Just looks good? Hello, hott ass, Kagome!' said a different voice in her head. This voice was what Kagome liked to call as her opposing self.

_You? What do you want? _she asked the other part of her mind.

'What? Are we not friends anymore? What a shame. When we were with Houjo, you and I were best friends!' the voice had said.

_Never speak of Houjo-kun ever again! Just go away. I'm never speaking with you, you stupid voice!_ she screamed in her mind.

The voice slowly went in the back of her mind, leaving her to her thoughts.

"Hey, Kags! We got a shirt for you!" somone yelled through the dressing room door.

"Okay, Rinny." Kagome called back. A shirt was gentely tossed over the opening in the top of the door. It was blue, while little flower designs were lighter blue with a small V neckline. She tossed off her green shirt, and placing this one on. She tossed her bunned hair around, looking at the mirror. The shirt accented on her fairly large chest.

"You done in there, Kagome-chan?" she heard Sango's voice calling through the door.

"Yep! I'm coming out." she called, stepping out of the dressing room. She turned around a few times, as Sango and Rin clapped slightly. She smiled to them and giggled.

"Yes! There's our Kagome-chan smile, which we love so much!" Rin squeaked, hugging Kagome's shoulders, as the raven-haired girl looked dumbfounded. Rin looked behind Kagome, seeing Sango go into the dressing room for a moment, unknown by the other girl.

Sango just laughed looking at the two. "You're buying them, I hope you know, Kagome." she said, pushing the girl into the dressing room, closing the door before she could answer.

Kagome was slightly confussed, yet again. It's not that her friends haven't acted that way before, but they just seemed to be... acting like they were hiding something. But the raven-haired girl let it go, like so many things.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" she called through the door, quickly getting out of the clothes.

"Well, we were thinking about staying for a half an hour, or something." Sango said, leaning on the wall next to Kagome's dressing room door.

Kagome gave a small sigh, giving in. She quickly pull on her pants and got into her shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. She shook her head slightly, her bangs going which way. She opened the door, clothes in hand, and over to the register. The girl there smiled at Kagome, and took the clothes. She scanned them, and pressed a button on the computer.

"The Lilu Painted Boot jeans are $49.50. And the Lilu Autumn Blossom V-neck are $26.50. Plus tax. So your total comes up to $83.50." the girl said, folding the clothes and placing them in a bag.

Kagome reached into her purse, but couldn't find her wallet. Her dark eye brows sruntched. She was sure she had her wallet in her purse and had money in it. Maybe it was in her pocket?

"What is it, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked, she and Sango on either side of Kagome.

"I can't find my wallet." she said, turning out her jeans pockets. Nothing. Well, nothing, with the exception of some lint. She gave a frustrated sigh, looking at the woman at the counter. "I guess I'll have to put them back." Kagome paused a moment. How embarrasing!

"No you don't, Kagome-chan!" Sango said, placing money on the counter. "I'm paying." she said, smiling at her friend. "It's the least I cna do."

The woman took the money, pressing buttons on the register's keyboard. The drawer flew open and she took out the change to Sango's money. "Here you are. And thanks for shopping at Pac Sun! Come back soon." the girl said, cheesily.

"I seriously can't believe I lost my wallet!" Kagome said, giving another frustrated sigh. She let down her long black hair from it's bun, and tossed it slightly. "It had my ID and lisence in it, too!"

Rin looked over at Sango, who nodded back at her. "Kagome-cha. Maybe it's in the car, and it just fell out." Rin added into the air.

Kagome stopped walking, as Rin and Sango almostwalked into her back. She glanced over her shoulder. "Did you two take it out of me purse?" she asked, her dark eyes narrowing to her friends.

The two girls scruntched their eye brows at her. "Would we do that to you, Kagome-chan?" they asked in unision.

Kagome's eyes grew narrower. "Yeah. You would." she said, turning back to the front.

Sango mouthed something to Rin. "I'll be right back, you two. Don't leave without me!" she said, leaving without any response from her friends.

Kagome looked at Rin, and sat down on a bench near by. Rin quickly sat next to here. "What's wrong, Kagome?" she asked, her eyes holding much concern.

Kagome looked at her friend, but was quiet for a moment. "To tell ya the truth, Rin-chan... I really don't know." she answered, looking truthfully.

"Lately, you've been really sad and witty with comebacks. You know you can talk to me and Sango-chan about anything, right?" Rin asked, taking Kagome's hand in her own.

Kagome gave a weak smile. "Yeah. I know." she said, leaning her head on Rin's shoulder, as Rin held onto Kagome's shoulder. Her fingers wove silkly through Kagome's black tresses. Many times had the three girl's played with each other's hair to calm down their sences. They hadn't been like that for a while. Not since Kagome started to shut them out.

"So you'll be here soon?" a voice asked from the cell phone Sango was on.

"Yeah. She's getting kind of.. Well, I think she knows I took her wallet." Sango said, looking over at her two friends from the corner she was behind.

"You stole Kagome-chan's wallet! Why?" the male voice asked, it was slightly confussed at the girl's action.

Sango's eyes narrowed. "Because I wanted to pay for the clothes she wanted. I told her it might be in the car. But knowing our Kagome, she might not believe me." she said, giving a small sigh.

"Don't worry, Sango. It'll be alright. Is there anything else we should have here?"

The girl thought a moment. "Umm.. Maybe invite some more guys. She's waaay too lonely." Sango said, looking as Rin stroked her friend's hair.

A chuckle was heard. "Yeah, right Sango. Like our Kagome would fall for random guys off like that!"

Sango summoned a smile, listening to her boyfriend. "Well, that's how I met you, Miroku." she giggled slightly.

"What do you mean, my dear?" he asked, curiousness in his voice.

"I mean, I met you randomly. AND I've been with you for over a year. Maybe the love spell will work it's magic on our Kagome like it did us." she said, a sly smile on her healthy face.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "That's true. I'll see if I can get some off my friends can come over. But I can't promise anything, only because of the such short notice."

"Thanks Miroku. I really owe you one. See ya." she said, hanging up the cell phone.

Kagome looked up at Rin. "Thanks, Rinny. It means alot to me, really." she said, as the two stood up. They saw as their other friend came into view.

"Hey. You were gone for a while. What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Just Miroku." Sango said, tossing her pony tailed hair over her shoulder. The three of them started to walk out of the mall, leaving it for the day.

Kagome looked at Sango, her eyes for of curiosity. "What he want? Some phone sex?" she asked, she and Rin laughing afterwards. Everyone knew of Miroku Hikoshura's pervetedness. Though he did tone it down because he had a girlfriend, he still was a wamonizer at heart.

Sango glared at her friends. "For your informetion! No!" she growled, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Just playing with ya, Sango-chan." Kagome giggled, holding onto her friend's shoulder.

Sango and Rin entered the car first. In one quick movement, Sango threw the wallet in the back seat when Kagome was about to get in. Sitting down on the leather seat, Kagome glansed to her left, seeing her wallet. She picked it up, and glared at it. "Stupid thing." she sourly said, shoving it in her purse. She quickly pulled her long raven hair back into a messy bun, keeping it out of her face.

Hearing a few car doors being slammed, the people waiting in the lobby of the apartment building began to take hiding places.

"Once I get inside, I'm taking a nice, long bath!" the sound of Kagome's voice echoed, as the three girls reached the clear door. Entering the building, people jumped out from their hiding places.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Kagome!" every cheered, throwing confetti and balloons up into the air.

The small colorful pieces of paper landed in Kagome's long black hair, as she looked wide eyed at all the people there.

"Wh-What?" she asked, looking at everyone.

Sango placed her right arm around the confussed girl's shoulder. "Honestly, Kagome-chan. How could you forget your own birthday?" she giggled, planting a loving kiss on her friend's hair.

I liked the reviews.. Though there weren't many... -sighs- BUT thing is, I don't know when I'll update the third chapter. I have it mostly written out, but the ending is still being contemplated between me and my friend.

And then there is my health issue. I've been sick for a long time. I've always been kinda sick, whether it be just a small cold, soar throat, or flu. I have a high risk of having some other things wrong with me, but we won't go into that!

I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I'll try nad send in the third either tonight or tomarrow. My Puppa and Namie are up in my state until tomarrow and my Puppa's sleeping in my computer room.

Well, Review please, and that'll make me happy! . I've decided I'd let Inuyasha and Kagoem rest today. They were helping me keep my house clean, since I was sick.

LonerInuGirl


	3. Chapter 3

**Dog Park**

By: LonerInuGirl

Disclaimer: LonerInuGirl does not own, or thinks, she owns InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi is the sole ruler!

**Chapter 3:** Hunter's Walk

The surprise of all Kagome's friends and family there in her apartment building had surely caught her off guard. But she didn't even know it was her birthday!

Seeing the old building keeper, Kagome found herself quickly walking infront of her. "You guys set this up, didn't you?" she asked, pointing to her two sister-like-friends and the woman before her.

Kaede looked sheepishly at Kagome, but couldn't help but give in. "Okay okay! You got me, my dear. But you needed it. Admit it." the woman laughed, her eyes closed tight showing her wisdom through the crow's feet.

Kagome gave a happy sigh, and gave the woman a quick hug. "Thanks, Kaede-san." she said, letting the old woman go.

"Kagome!" another feminine voice called the now twenty-three year old.

Kagome turned around to see a woman with very short hair, the same color as Kagome's, with the exceptions of a few greys. And the eyes the same as Kagome. She wore a simple pale olive green sweatshirt and brown pants. A smile was etched into the older woman's comforting face.

"Happy bithday, my dear." the woman said, hugging Kagome quickly. She kissed Kagome's forehead and smiled again.

"Hi, Mamma!" Kagome smiled, hugging her mother back, with just as much love as the mother had her. "You look wonderful!"

"Oh no. I missed my hair appointment the other day." the mother said, giving a small sigh.

Kagome gave a sly twinkle from her cobalt eyes. "Really? I would have never guess!" she said, kissing her mother's cheek.

"CAKE!" another voice yelped. Kagome looked behind her to see two boys. One boy had the same hair color as she and her mother and the same dark brown colored eyes. He wore an orange tee shirt and jeans. The boy beside him had striking orange hair and emerald colored eyes. He wore a simple blue tee shirt and baggy dark blue pants.

"Souta-chan! Shippou-chan!" Kagome yelped, running to her little brother and the other boy.

"Kagome-san!" the two boys yelled, running at her. They jumped at the same time, and Kagome caught them, but sadly all three fell backwards onto the hard tiled ground, laughing. Souta had gotten tall. He was infact just turning 12, and was going to be going into sixth soon. And Shippo was about 7, having his birthday a few months before. Though Souta was five years older, the two boys were the best of friends, and acted like six year olds. Sitting up, the three of them exchanged smiles.

"Alright everyone! We are going to do cake and ice cream now!" Sango called. She was standing next to a man, a few inches taller then her. He had short black hair, the leangth of his hair in a tiny pony tail behind his neck. His shirt was that of a lavendar and black pants covered his bottom half.

"Kagome!" Rin called, pushing the girl on the ground over towards the table with a large cake on it. Twenty three individual pink and blue candles were stuck in the cake, and one red/purple candle in the middle. It was always a tradition to have a multy-colored candle in her family. And she liked the red and purple in there.

The cake had a white and black picture of Kagome and her two pets that was taken last year. There was a dog and a cat. The dog was a huskey puppy, grey and white. The eyes looked like they were grey as well. Then the cat on the otherside of the girl looked as if it was white with a dark shade of grey colored spots. Hunter and Buuyo.

She smiled at the picture, but it brought sadness into her heart. The person who had taken the picture was Houjo. She only let the sadness take her for but a moment, and her thought were returned to this party her friends were throwing for her.

The sounds of the birthday song filled the girl's ears, as she returned to the room where all her friends and family were. Hearing the last of the song, she closed her eyes. She thought of a wish.

_I wish my heart would heal from Houjo-kun. I wish he would come back to me._ her mind thought, as she blew out her candles.

More cheers filled the room, but the raven haired girl shut the sounds out. She took the steel knife from beside the cake, and started to cut everyone a slice. It was so hard for Kagome to act like this. She just wanted to take a shower and be alone. But everyone had gone to so much trouble, that she wanted to make them happy.

"We will be needing the lovely and talented Kagome Higurashi for this part of her birthday party." Sango's voice called. Kagome was sitting with Souta and Shippo at a table, her spooning in some vanilla ice cream. Her favorite.

She stood up, and stood infront of Sango and Miroku. "Yeah?"

"We have a surprise for you!" Sango smiled, as Kagome gave her a weird look. "Everyone quiet!"

Sango quickly held her hands over Kagome's eyes. "Don't worry. You'll live." she giggled.

"Oh yeah. Very comforting!" Kagome gave a small frustrated growled.

Miroku quickly picked up something from inside his shirt pocket. Holding them infront of the raven haired girl's face, Sango let go. Kagome's dark eyes slowly opened to see a small envolope addressed to her. She took it gentely, opening the letter. She took out a card that had a picture of two chibi puppies saying something cute, causing the girl to giggle. Opening the card up, there were four tickets. She took the tickets out and read the rest of the card.

Looking back at the tickets, she saw they were tickets to the very popular dance club in town. She looked up at Sango and Miroku. "Are you serious? It's very hard to get ahold of tickets! How could you afford four of them?" she asked, not even trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Well, anything for our birthday girl, right? Plus we personaly know the guy that owns the club." Miroku smiled, placing a soft kiss on Kagome's hand.

"Thansk you guys! It's awesome!" she said, hugging onto her two friends. They easily hugged back.

"Of course, Kagome-chan!" Sango said, patting the girl's back.

Soon most of the people had left, since it was getting late in the day. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Kagome's mother, Souta, and Shippo were all the people left. Sango, Rin and Kagome were sitting on a couch, while Miroku was getting the three drinks, and the other three people were off accross the room, getting things ready to go.

"Thanks guys. It was a good day." she said, giving a fake smile. One that she had to give alot recently to make her friends happy.

"It was, wasn't it?" Rin asked, letting out a gasp of breath, looking at her watch. "Oh my gosh! It's almost 5 o'clock! It's really late! Sesshoumaru-kun is going to kill me!" she yelped, leaping from her seat.

"I'll call him. You'd better start leaving." Kagome offered, standing up as well, handing her friend her coat.

"Thanks, Kags." Rin said, kissing her friend on the cheak.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Kagome said, taking out one of the four tickets. She handed one to Rin. "I want you to come tonight. I'll try and call ahead to make an extra space for Sesshoumaru-san."

"Oh my goodness, Kagome! You are the best!" the twenty two year old squeaked, jumping at the taller girl.

"I know." Kagome faked a small giggle. "Now leave, before Sesshoumaru-san gets worried."

Rin let go, and quickly ran to the door. "Bye everyone! I'll see you guys at the club." she said, leaving.

Sango tossed Kagome her cell phone, and dialed Rin's home phone number. It rang a few moments until a voice stopped the annoying noise.

"Yes?" it was a deep voice, very masculine.

"Hi. Sesshoumaru-san? It's Kagome, Rin's friend. She kind of got held up at my party. She wanted me to tell you she's on her way home, alright?" Kagome said playing with a small necklace she had worn since she was little.

It was silent for a moment, until she got a response. "Thank you. What kind of party was she at?" he asked, his voice a little possesive.

"Just a birthday party. Nothing to be worried about." she said, hoping Rin's gaurdian, and soon to be husband, wouldn't be too angry with her.

"Alright. I appreciate your call, Kagome-san. Hmm. Kagome-san? Are you the one Rin was talking about. The one with the boyfriend that left?" Sesshomaru asked, more like asking himself really.

Kagome was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. That'd be me." she said, giving a small sigh. "I'll let you go. I have to clean up here, anyways."

"Alright." his voice said, and the phone was hung up.

"He is such a weird man!" Kagome said, turning the phone off and tossing it back to Sango.

"But you haven't really met him. I mean, sure you've seen and talked to him. But you don't really know who Sesshoumu-san is." Miroku said, using his wise words.

Kagome was about to say something when her wrist watch started going off. "Crap. I got to take out Hunter." Kagome said, quickly going to the elavators.

Placing the keys in the door, Kagome called out. "Hunter! Come on boy! Time for your walk!" she cooed. A fairly large huskey dog ran towards the girl, almost knocking her over with her force.

Deep blue eyes were stiking the girl with fierce, as a leash was tightly held in the dog's mouth. She gave a small gigled, taking the leash. Clicking it onto the black cloth collar, Kagome quickly allowed the dog to guide her down.

Making her way back down to the lobby, she saw that her mother, brother, and Shippo were still there.

"Kagome. Sango and Miroku left. They said to meet them at the club at around eight." Kagome's mother said, pulling on her jacket. Kagome nodded. "Kagome, I need you to watch Souta and Shippo for me on Thursday onto Saturday night. Can you, please?" the mother asked, with pleading eyes.

"Sure. What do you need to do?" Kagome asked, holding Hunter from bolting for the door.

"I have to meet up with your Aunt Sukira. She needs help with the babie." Mrs. Higurashi said, giving a small sigh.

Kagome nodded. "Sure. Tell Aunty I love her." Kagome said, as she and Hunter quickly ran out of the building.

_I should have brought my jacket! It's cold!_ she thought, shivering slightly at the coldness. Had it really gotten this cold from just a few hours?

She sat on a bench in the park, Hunter laying at her feet. She rested her neck on the bench back, looking up at the blue sky. In an hour, it'd be dark. And soon after that, Kagome would have to go meet her friend's at the club. The light breeze of the November wind blew softly at Kagome's face, as she gave another shiver.

She let Hunter free from his leash, taking a ball from a small hiding place in the bench. Hunter's tail went side to side with eagerness. "Go get the ball, Hunter!" Kagome said, throwing the ball, which landed a little ways off. Hunter darted for the ball, as if it was something that could save the world.

Kagome gave a small smile, until she heard a voice yelling at something.

Next thing she knew was she was on the ground, a large dog on top of her, licking at her face. Such a weight was on her legs, as was part of her chest.

"Fang! Get off that person, now!" a male voice damanded, with annoyance caught in it.

The large pure white dog looked over it's shoulder to the man that was talking to it. It soon got off, sitting politely next to the man.

The man had long silvery-white hair that was about mid-back from where Kagome was sitting. His eyes seemed to be annoyed and pissed, the warm looking golden amber his eyes were. He was clad in blue jeans and a white shirt, with a red outter shirt, the was unbuttoned. Ontop his shirts was a warm jacket, a dark blue color.

Hunter, making his way back with the ball presented with pride showing clearly in his mouth, spotted the two strangers near his master. He quickly dropped the lime-green tennis ball, and stood infront of Kagome's body, which stall was on the ground. The huskey bared his pearly whites at the two, daring them to take a step closer.

"Hunter. Down boy." Kagome said, placing a warm hand on the dog's cold fur. Hunter's baby blue eyes looked back at her, as if telling her he was only protecting her.

A small growl emmited from a few feet away from the girl and her dog. It was Fang, the white labrador was looking intently on Hunter, as if it was threatening his rank. It's dark brown eyes watched closely at Kagome and her pet. A hand was placed on his head, and he looked up to see his maste, imidiately calming down.

The hand was sent out in the air, close enough for Kagome to reach. "Take it, girl." the man said after a few quiet minutes. He was obviously annoyed at something.

Kagome's warm hand touched his rather cold hand, and he helped her up. She quickly dusted her pants off with her free hand, getting off all the grass and dirt from teh ground. She hadn't noticed she was still holding the man's hand. Her gaze finally falling onto the link hands, she blushed only a tiny bit, and dropped her hand from his, and looked away.

Hunter growled again, seeing the man had touched his master. "Calm down, Hunter. It's alright." Kagome cooed him, placing his leash back on. She held the blue leash handles, and looked back up at the man.

"Thanks." she said, wiping off the slobber Fang had gotten on her while he had licked her.

The man watched Kagome with an emotionless gaze, but his eyes shown with confussement. "What're you doin' without a jacket, wench?" he asked, noticing Kagome only had on her green button up shirt.

"One. Don't call me a wench. And two. It's nothing for you to worry about." Kagome said, glaring at the rude silver-haired man.

The man was taken aback slightly. Who was this girl, anyway? Snapping at him, when he was showing concern? _Stupid wench. Getting all angery when I try and be nice. _"Damn. You must be havin' a visit from your aunt Floe." he said, with a small smirk.

"You're so rude!" Kagome yelled, her hands in fists. Hunter growling at the two males infront of her, and Fang just growled back. "And another thing! I-" Kagome started to say, but her cell phone began to ring. "Damn. Hold on a second." she said, taking her phone from her jean pocket.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kagome?" a woman answered.

Kagome scratched her nose slightly, and looked down at Hunter. "Hi Mamma. What is it?" she asked, hearing a snickering sound from behind her. It was that jerk! She narrowed her eyes and him, and turned completely around.

"Well, do you know what time it is?" the mother asked, acting as if there was someone else in the room with her.

"Yeah.. It's... " Kagome paused for a moment, glansing down at her watch. 6:48. "Shit! Sorry! Did Sango call to tell you?" Kagome said, jumping slightly at the time. She needed to get home and get ready!

A small sigh was heard. "Yes. We knew you'd spend hours with Hunter in the park, and I wanted to make sure you got the message. You really do need some more fun in your life, Kagome dear." Mrs. Higurashi said, another sigh.

"Alright. Bye, Mamma." Kagome said, hanging up. "Augh!" she growled, smacking her forehead with her hand. _How pathetic! My mother of telling me to get a life! _she thought, tugging slightly on Hunter's leash.

"Come on Hunter. We'll be late for the club." she said, trotting slightly. Only then did she realise she was leaving the man alone in her dust. She stopped and turned around to see him still looking at her with his warm golden eyes.

"What're you staring at?" her voice came, after a moment of silence.

He just smirked. "Some stupid girl who doesn't understand she should get inside before she freezes to death."

"Ooh, aren't we the concerned one?" Kagome taunted, narrowing her eyes at him. "Gotta go, dog boy!" Kagome said, turning back infront of her, and quickly jogged off, Hunter by her side.

_That stupid wench! Do I look like a dog to her? _he thought to himself, walking off in the opposite direction of her. Fang looked at his master.

_Are we leave that fast? Awe! I liked her. She was pretty. _the dog thought, following his master.

LonerInuGirl's Notes: So.. That had Inuyasha in it... FINALLY! . Though I didn't add his name in it... Not much to say really. Hope you all have a Happy New Year's!

Je ne,

LonerInuGirl


	4. Clubbin'

Chapter 4: Clubbin' Part One

"I'm home, Buuyo!" Kagome called, getting into her apartment. She knelt down next to the huskey dog, taking the leash from him. The dog quickly went towards the kitchen, as Kagome hung up the leash on the metal wall coat rack.

She looked at herself in a mirror that was hung right next to the rack, and took one glance. She looked cold, her usual pale peach complection was now even more pale, though just a shade or two. _Stupid jerk! Telling me to go in because it's cold. Who does he think he is?_ she thought

She gave another sigh, and went into the kitchen, seeing Hunter and her fat cat, Buuyo, standing behind their bowls. Hunter's bowl was a metal one, with his name etched in. Buyyo's bowl was a mixture of blue and purple, and was a match to his play area, complete with a scratching board and cat-nip filled mice toys.

"What, are you guys hungry already?" Kagome teased, going into a floor cabinet. She took out a large bag of dog kibble, pouring some in Hunter's bowl. Placing the bag back to it's place, she stood up, looking through the wooden cabinets where she found a can of wet cat food.

"Buuyo. Fish tonight. Or Chicken?" she asked, glancing down at the overweighted cat.

Giving a small meow, Buuyo made his choice. "Okay. Chicken it is!" Kagome said, kneeling down next to Buuyo's bowl with the desired fish can. She popped the top of the easy-to-open can, and poured the food into the cat's bowl.

Throwing away the can with some, or what looked like, gravy residue, Kagome opened her fridge. She bent over, keeping her right hand on the door. "Hmm. What should I have tonight?" she asked herself, looking at all the containers of left over food from previous nights. She took hold of one that said '_Potato Salad from Testusaiga Diner. November 1st._' She always wrote down the information needed for her taste. She took it out, grabbing a fork from the utensil drawer, and walked over to a table.

Hunter and Buuyo had been waiting for her, not even touching their food. "Okay. Dear Kama, we thank you for the food we are about to eat. Bless us with good health and happiness forever and always. Amen. (Buuyo and Hunter made a small noise, as if saying 'Amen' as well.) Alright, eat!" Kagome said, opening the top of the container. She placed her fork in, and plopped some cold potato salad in her warm mouth.

The two pets were gladly digging into their dinner. Kagome glanced down at her watch, seeing it now 7:12. She gave yet another sigh, standing up. "So much for my gourmet dinner." she said, putting the top back on, and placing it back in the fridge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, hey Yasha! What's up?" Rin said, looking up at her soon-to-be brother-in-law.

The silver-haired man looked down at the girl. She was wearing a red dancing dress. "Where're you goin'?" he asked, as Fang went off to only Kama knew where.

Rin looked up at him, and then back at her wrist, attempting to put on a bracelet. "Well, for my friend's birthday, we got her tickets to a club. She gave me one, so me and Sesshoumaru-kun are going to Club Shikon." she said, glaring at the bracelet, which had yet to be hooked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. "You're pathetic, Rin. You can't even put on a bracelet!" he snickered, taking Rin's small hand in his own, hooking the two ends together. "There."

"Thanks, Inuyasha-kun! You're awesome!" she yelped, jumping up and hugging the stunned man.

"Yeah yeah. Where is Sesshoumaru, anyways?" Inuyasha asked, as Rin let go.

She shrugged. "Getting ready I guess. Hey, I got an idea! Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Sango-chan can get another spot for you!" Rin said, her face brightening up, if it was possible.

He thought for a moment. Why would he wanna go to a club? _To have fun! Kama, how stupid do you think I am, passing up somethin' like this?_ he thought, with a silent chuckle. "Sure. Why not?" he said, leaving the small room, entering his own.

Rin smiled. She had always loved Inuyasha like a brother. He really needed some fun. _Just like Kagome... _she thought, picking up the phone and dialing up Sango's number to get an extra spot for Inuyasha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay... What to wear?" Kagome thought, holding a towal around herself. Her hair was dry, since she had just finished blow drying it and brushed it. She looked at the outfit that she bought today with Sango and Rin. _Nah... I'd die in the club with all the heat in there!_ she thought, dismissing the idea.

She went over to her closet, looking through all her clothes. "Why is this taking so long? I have to get to the club soon! I'm supposed to be there at 8 o'clock sharp, and it takes a while to get there! And it's already 7:26!" she thought, giving a small child's whine.

Grabbing two hangers, she looked down to see her high school uniform. She took one look at it, and burst out laughing. "I can't believe (giggle) I kept this!" she said, sitting on her bed. Her phone rang, and she lept of her bed. She slowly walked into the hallway, and peeked around the corner, to see the phone.

_I know it's Sango! I just know it! _she thought, going over and picking it up.

"H-hello?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"What the hell are you still doing at your house?" Sango's voice boomed, as Kagome held the phone's handle away from her ear.

"I uh... I don't know what to wear..." Kagome said, biting her lower lip.

"What ever you have set out, WEAR it!" her older friend said, her voice threatening.

Kagome swallowed. "But all I have set out is my high school uniform." she said, her voice small. It was silent, until Sango's laughter came to Kagome's attention. "What's so funny, Sango?"

"That's all you have out! Then wear that! I'm sure you'll look 'smashing' in it." she said, laughing histerically.

Kagome's dark eyes narrowed. "Very funny. I'm not wearing it."

"Then find something to wear, and get your ass out of there!" Sango said, her laughing calming.

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Bye."

The two girls hung up their phone. Kagome gave a frustrated groan, going back into her room.

"Okay, Kagome! You are going to wear something that won't kill you from the heat!" she said, going back into her closet.

It had crossed the girl's mind to actually wear the uniform. It was comfortable, and she had worm it for many years. But how embarassing would it be if she, a now twenty-three year old woman, came into a club for people her own age in high school clothes? She finally settled on a short sleaved midnight blue shirt and a black below-the-knee skirt. She quickly tossed on her undergarments, and then the clothes. She placed her hair in a high messy bun, her bangs straight.

"What time is it?" she asked herself, looking at her dresser clock. 7:45. "Damnit! I got to leave!" she growled, going out into her hallway again. She pulled on black socks, and some flat shoes. Tieing the laces, Hunter bumped into her side.

"Sorry you two. You can't come with me. I'm going out with Sango and some other friends. I'll be home in a few hours. You two take care of this place. I'm counting on you!" she said, patting the dog on his head. Taking her jacket from the coat rack, she put it on. It was a white jacket, and it was very warm. "Bye!" she called, opening and closing the door. She locked it, and was on her way to her car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where is she? She should have been here ten minutes ago!" Sango said, looking worridly as she, her boyfriend Miroku, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha sat around a table inside the club. Noise was blasting, filling everyone's ears.

"Don't worry, my dear. She will be here soon." Miroku said, kissing her hand to calm her. No effect.

Sango kept her eyes on the enterance. "What if she got in a car accident?" she asked, freaking herself out now.

"Come on, Sango. Our birthday girl is a complete goody when it comes to driving! And you know it." Rin said, as she and Sesshoumaru got up and went to the dance floor.

Sango nodded with a sigh, continueing to look at the door. _Where are you, Kagome?_ she thought, taking a sip of her drink.

Inuyasha looked very annoyed by now. He glanced around, looking for something to do. "I'm gunna go find someone. Later." he said, standing up and started off towards the bar on the opposite side they were at. The two remaining people nodded.

Miroku placed his arm around the worried girl's shoulders. He knew she cared very much for her friend, and that she would be frantic if Kagome wasn't there soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The engine of a light blue car slowly quieted down, as Kagome stepped out of it. She moved some of her bangs out of her eyes, and she looked left and right down the street. No cars. She quickly jogged across the street, looking at the Shikon Club. It looked big, but it reminded Kagome of a strip club, rather then a dance club.

She saw the long line of people waiting to get inside. _Do I just go up to the guy right there?_ she thought, hugging her coat to herself. It was getting cold!

Kagome found herself walking up to the fairly large man standing before the enterance door. "Um, hi. Where do I give my ticket?" she asked, her voice low.

The man's small brown eyes looked her up and down. "I'll take it." he said, holding his hand out.

Kagome gentely placed the pink ticket in the man's large hand. She watched him read it and then look back at her. "Alright. You can go in." he said, opening the wooden doors.

Many people who were waiting in line started yelling, about how someone could just cut the line and get in before them. But the man just ignored them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome! Thank Kama!" Sango said, rushing up to the ebony haired girl, hugging her tightly.

The younger girl was slightly confussed. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, looking at Mrioku. He shook his head.

"No. Sango was just worried something happened to you. That's all." he said, smiling at the two girls before him.

Kagome glansed at her friend. "Like what?" she asked, her eye brow cocking upwards.

Sango scratched her neck slightly. "Well, I thought you would be in a car acident." she admitted, looking over at the dance floor.

Kagome was silent for a moment, until she found herself giggling. "You really thought I'd get into an accident?" she asked, smiling at her friend.

Sango nodded.

"Thanks, Sang! That makes me happy." Kagome said, hugging her older friend. "That makes me feel so loved!"

Sango smirked over at Miroku, who looked confussed at Kagome's happiness at such a weird reason.

"Of course I love you, Kagome." Sango smiled, hugging back.

Miroku looked intently at the girls, in his mind a few perverted thoughts rolled around. "Well, birthday girl, guess who is singing here tonight?" he asked, trying to push the image of the two girls in back of him mind. He would think about that later.

Kagome let go of Sango's shoulders and looked at him. "Who?" she asked.

Sango's face blocked her veiw of the man. "Who is your favourite American singer of all time?" she asked in a cheery voice.

The girl's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Kelly Clarkson is here?"

"Yep. She's here on tour. She even speaks Japanese! Can you believe it?" Sango smiled warmly.

Kagome was speechless. Her favourite American singer was there for her birthday! How wonderful for her! "How'd you guys get her to come here?" she asked, sitting down with them at the table. A waitress came over.

"What would ya like, sweetheart?" she asked, her short black hair in pigtails.

"Eh. Alpine avenger will be fine." she said. The hot drink would warm her up from the cold outside.

"Sure thing." she smiled, walking towards the bar.

Sango looked over at the ebony haired girl, who was taking off her jacket. "Are you driving home, Miss -going-to-drink-alcohol?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kagome looked confused. "It's only partcial alcohol. And if I do get drunk, I'll call Eri-chan for a ride home. She lives just down the street from here." she said, mentioning her high school friend.

"Speaking of Eri-chan. When was the last time you talked to our excited little gal?" Miroku asked.

He had a small thing for the young woman. The girl's usual hair style always consisted of a yellow head band. Eri had shoulder length ebony hair, that of which resembled Kagome's. Her eyes were a lighter colour then Kagome's, and she was shorter by an inch or two.

"The last time? I called her the other night to ask her what the next test for our classes were on." she said, thinking back to her college buddy.

Miroku nodded, thinking of the 'fair and lovely' Eir. Sango noticed this, and smacked him upside the head. "Sango, my love, what was that for? I have done nothing!" he said in his expense.

"Miroku. I've known you since high school. Don't play stupid with me." she said, her brown eyes narrowed at him.

Kagome just sat there, giggling to herself at the couple. _They really do love each other. Miroku-kun may not be prince charming, and Sango-chan not the damsel in distress. But their love really is magical. In their own way._ she thought with a smile clad on her lips.

Sango looked over at Kagome. "What's with that smile, Kagome-chan?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Kagome said, her smile widenning.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, a confused expression pasted on their faces.

The waitress came back, handing a coffee mug to Kagome. "Arigatou, ma'am." she said, taking a sip out of the warm drink. "Mmm." she said in a delightful manner.

"You are so weird, Kagome-chan." Sango said, shaking her head at her friend.

"Sango, my dear, leave Kagome-chan alone. It's her birthday, anyways." Miroku said, flashing his girlfriend a smile.

Sango blushed at that. "Fine." Whenever Sango saw his smile, she would agree to anything.

Kagome again giggled to herself.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Higurashi, Kagome." a voice called from stage. For the past hour, Kagome and her friends had been having a wonderful time, drinking and talking of what not. A spot light had nearly blinded her, as the loud music died down.

Sango pushed her up, out of her seat. She walked towards the stage, seeing the singer. She was very excited, and was just about a nervous wreck!

**"Higurashi-san's birthday was today, and she has just turned twenty-three."** the American singer said threw the microphone. She took Kagome's hand in her own, pulling her to stand next to her.

Many rounds of cheers were heard, as Kagome's cheaks began to redden. So many people were there, looking at her and Kelly Clarkson.

Kelly smiled at Kagome, her hazel eyes had their own happiness. "First song I will sing is, of course, the birthday song." the singer smiled, as the band started up.

_**"Happy birthday to you.**_

_**Happy birthday to you.**_

_**Happy birthday, Higurashi-san.**_

**_Happy birthday to you."_ **she, as well as most of the people at the club, sang. This caused Kagome's blush to deepen. Kelly smiled at her, as a stool was brought out.

**"Have a seat please, ma'am." **she smiled, poitning to the stool.

Kagome gladly sat down on the wooden stool. She wandered how Sango and Miroku could have possibly afforded this. Kelly Clarkson. A well known singer. Singing to her. For her birthday. _Well, I won't complain._ she thought with a smile.

**"My first song is greatly dedicated to Higurashi-san. For her own reasons, we will save her embarresment of all of you knowing." **Kelly said, the band starting up.

**_"Prayed for an angel  
To come at night and shine some sweet light on me  
Found only strangers then you came to me  
Just when I'd given up  
You gave me love  
My world was tumblin' down  
You turned it around, baby  
You...are...you're some kind of miracle, oh baby...  
You you you you...are...you're a miracle to me.  
Sweet revelation  
That look in your eyes  
Your touch in the night  
I find the sweetest salvation  
In your arms, baby  
Warm as the morning sun  
Your tender love  
Came and just lifted me up  
Look what you've done, baby  
You...are...you're some kind of miracle, oh  
You...are...a miracle to me.  
Ohhh...  
You brought joy to my heart  
I found love in your arms  
See what you've done to me?  
You set my soul so free  
You came and you gave me the love that I need  
Oh  
You...are...you're some kind of miracle  
Baby you...are...a miracle to me.  
Baby you are  
Oh, a miracle to me" _**Kelly sang beautifully. Kagome was slightly uncomfortable about the song. It made her think of Houjo as her miricale.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha had been at the bar, drinking to his hearts content. A few girls in very short skirts had hit on him, but he gave them the cold shoulder. The girls had pouted, calling him a 'tease', which **greatly** confused him. He hadn't done anything to deserve that title.

Hearing the music change, and the microphone being turned on, his gaze was averted to the stage, hearing some girl's name. _Probably some weird girl._ he thought, placing his shot glass on the bar again, tapping his index and middle finger on the warm wood, indicating the bartender for another glass.

Seeing someone from behind walk up on the stage, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Who was that? From behind, he sure got a good view of her ahem bottom. _Hmm... Not bad. _he thought, awaiting her to turn around. When she finally did, Inuyasha was stunned! It was that weird girl from the park! _What the hell? What is **she** doing here? _he thought, glaring at her.

"Another hit, Sir?" the bartender asked him, bringing him out of her glare fight.

"Yeah. Sure." he said, placing his hand around he glass again. When the bartender filled it up, Inuyasha just chugged it down quickly.

He listened intently to what the singer had to say about the girl. _Okay.. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Age is twenty-three. Nothing else. Wow, great profile on her, Yash! _he scolded himself, for no reason at all.

Watching her blush made him smirk, knowing that she wasn't comfortable there. He had a big reason for hating her without her knowing it.

_I'm sure of it! It's Kikyo! _

_Authour's Note:_ I am SO sorry, you guys! Seriously! I can't remember when I last updated... I am so VERY sorry. -bows millions of times to her readers- I've been very sick lately. -sneezes-

Inuyasha: Yeah! She even got me sick for a while! -glares atJamie-

Me: Not my fault! Now, back to my wonderful readers! -smiles- Please forgive me!

Inuyasha: Are you begging, Jamie? -smirks cockilly-

Me: Oh, shut your mouth, Dog-boy! Sit!

Inuyasha: -crashes to the ground- God damnit! I forgot about that stupid witch!

Me: -smirks, then sneezes again- Kaede-san placed another pair of sacred beads around Inuyasha-kun's neck, so now I can 'sit' him whenever I want! -smiles-

Inuyasha: -falls again-

Me: Whoops! Anyways! I'll try and update as much andas soon asI can. Sayounara!

-LonerInuGirl-+


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Oh man, I'm so sorry for not updating you guys. I got into a car accident in June, so I stayed in the hospital for about two weeks and left with a broken right leg, punctured side, and various cuts and bruises. T.T

Because of which, I haven't been able to write my stories with not much time to get on the computer. Plus my school started, and it's taking SO much energy out of me.

I'm trying my hardest to make sure this story gets updated, really I am.

Again, I'm sorry everyone.

+LonerInuGirl+


End file.
